Platinum Moon
by MariiKo
Summary: Her first Pokémon, her first journey and her first dangerous adventure. Hikari can't wait to travel across Sinnoh together with Barry and Lucas. But things came different than she had planned. With gym battles, contest and Team Galactic trying to throw Sinnoh into chaos, the trouble and the challenge begins.
1. Rowan's Invitation

**Yep, I decided to write another Pokémon story. It's based on the Platinum Version. It is one of my favorite games and I also liked the anime of the DP season. Well, here it is. I will mix up the game with the anime, but only a little. And I will use Dawn's Japanese name, because I like it better.  
Please review, if you read and like the story so far.**

* * *

**Pokémon  
**

**Platinum Moon**

**Chapter 1: Rowan's Invitation **

_Dear Hikari_

_I've heard of your wish to become a Pokémon Trainer. After many thoughts, I decided to hand out a Pokémon to you. I decided to let a new generation of Trainers fulfill my wish to complete the data of all Pokémon of Sinnoh and other regions. Your journey will become a challenge, but I'm certain I chose the right person for it.  
You will receive your first Pokémon in my laboratory. The choice is yours, so think carefully.  
I expect you in my laboratory in Sandgem Town. The journey to my place is your first challenge, but I'm certain that you will pass this first test successfully. _

_Sincerely _

_Professor Rowan_

Hikari read the letter over and over. One week has passed, since she had received the letter. She couldn't believe her own eyes, her happiness blocked all of her senses. Her first Pokémon and her first Pokémon journey across the Sinnoh region! A dream came true for the girl. She wanted to travel across a region since she was able to speak. After her mother told her so many stories about Pokémon journeys, there was not a single minute Hikari stopped thinking about it. And now it was here, the day she would get her own Pokémon. Okay, it was tomorrow, no wonder Hikari couldn't sleep since she had got the letter. With one hop, she jumped out of her bed, she had laid on since hours. She stretched her arms and noticed the door opening a little. A brownish cat with green ears came into her room, her mother's Leafeon.  
"Hi there, Leafeon," said Hikari and stroked the Pokémon's head. The cat-like creature bit into Hikari's right stocking and pulled on it gently, it wanted to show her to follow it. Hikari noticed the Pokémon's message and picked it up, carefully. She carried it out of her room and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hikari, don't you want to go outside for a bit? You've been in your room all day," Johanna, her mom, said as she washed the dishes.

The young girl chuckled and put Leafeon down. She grabbed a nearby towel and helped her mother drying the plates. "Okay, later. But what if I hurt myself? Then I can't go tomorrow!" she complained in fear.

"There is no need to worry, my dear. Why don't you visit Barry? I'm sure he must be excited, too, since the two of your start your journeys tomorrow." Johanna let the water out of the sink and dried the last plates and cups. She glanced slightly over her shoulder and found her Leafeon on the couch, sleeping again. What a lazy Pokémon, but Johanna didn't expect something else. Her attention got caught by her daughter, who looked at all the ribbons, certificates and cups her mother had won a long time ago. It always fascinated Hikari. Her mother, a top-coordinator, what would Hikari give to become as good as her mother one day? oh, simply everything.

The young girl grinned and threw the kitchen towel into the corner. "Right, maybe he has time! See you later!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed in joy. She ran to the door, hopped into her new pink boots, threw her red jacket on and left her home.

Johanna sighed in concern. "Oh, Hikari..." she mumbled, smiling.

In the same time, Hikari already ran over the open grass fields of Twinleaf Town. Some single flowers danced in the cold spring wind. Sprouts of young plants and flowers fought their ways through the soil to reach the sunshine. The last winter was cold, therefore the spring even more beautiful and welcome to all people who lived in the small town in the south of Sinnoh. A cold wind met Hikari's cheeks and dyed them in a slight pink.  
The girl ran across the meadows to the next path. In her sprint, she noticed a swarm of Starly flying above her. The bird Pokémon twittered and chirped, when they flew above Twinleaf Town. They changed the direction of their flight and left above the fores, while Hikari dashed to one of the houses. It had a bright red roof and couldn't be overlooked. Panting, she stopped in front of the fence and opened the weight gate of the fence. With a couple of steps, she went to the door and raised her hand to knock on it, but someone destroyed her intention, literally. The door swung open and a guy with blonde hair almost crashed into Hikari. He stopped only inches before her.

"That was close..." he said. "Stop it already, Hikari! You always appear in the wrong moment! I almost crashed into you!"

Hikari waved with her hands and forced herself to smile. "Calm down, Barry. Nothing had happened. Hey, where are you up to?" the girl asked.

With a swift move with his hand, Barry pointed at himself. He smirked for some reason. "Lake Verity. I want to practice there, to become the ultimate Pokémon Trainer!" Barry yelled while raising his fist.

"But you know, that you don't even have your first Pokémon yet?" Hikari asked rather unimpressed.

"..."

"Barry?"

The boy dropped to his knees and hit the ground with his fist. He pretended to sob and cry, when he lowered his head. "Damn it! I forgot! I'm not even a Trainer yet! How would I train my Pokémon then?" he yelled in tears. Exaggerated, completely exaggerated.

Hikari sighed as her left eyelid twitched a little. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder about her friend's behavior. It was weird, sometimes funny but most of the times...she wouldn't call it 'annoying'... well, no, she always called it 'annoying'. And she had good reasons for that. The girl watched Barry crying in despair. "Didn't you want to go to the lake?" she asked him, leaning her hands on her hips.

Immediately, Barry jumped to his feet. He pointed to the forest that surrounded Twinleaf Town. "Yes! Let's go!" he yelled before dashing towards the forest. Suddenly, something held him back and pulled on his ear. "Ow, ow, ow!" Barry winced loudly, when Hikari pulled him back to his original position. "Sorry...forgot to wait for you..." he chuckled in his usual way. He held out his hands and mention her to do the first step.

With a smile Hikari started to walk. She talked a little to her friend. She knew Barry since years, they've always been neighbors and best friends. Hikari was the opposite of Barry, rather calm, quiet but a little hysteric sometimes. Barry therefore talkative, wild, and quick-tempered, but trustworthy. Both of them walked behind the hills, out of Twinleaf Town to Route 201. They walked along a small rocky path towards the forest. Small amounts of snow still laid on the soil, it hasn't molten yet, but no wonder. Twinleaf Town was one of the colder corners of Sinnoh, but one of the most beautiful ones.  
Route 201 headed to the shore of Lake Verity. It was a small lake with crystal-clear water. A legend said, that there was a mystic creature leaving in a cave below the surface, but it was only a fairy tale. Nobody has ever seen it, therefore nobody believed in it.

Barry and Hikari reached the shore and looked at the water. A small breeze carried a fresh fragrance of it. Hikari inhaled the fresh air, oxygen filled her lungs. It was relaxing. Such a beautiful, peaceful and nice area. Back, when they were small kids, Barry and Hikari always played near the lake shore until it got dark and their parents angry. And one week ago, both of them had received an invitation from Professor Rowan to become real Trainers. Hikari couldn't even imagine Barry surviving, after all the trouble he had got into sometimes. Out of the sudden, Barry ran and jumped onto one of the rocks at the shore. "I will become a Pokémon Master! Just watch me!" he yelled. A small echo of his voice came back.

"You won't catch any Pokémon, if you chase them away with your screams," chuckling, Hikari said under her breath.

Waving with his hands while bouncing up and down, Barry turned around to face the girl. "I will catch all of them. And I will win the Pokémon League! You can count on me," he smirked while pointing at himself again.

Hikari chuckled, she couldn't hold it back anymore. "You know, first you have to defeat me. You're not the only one, who wants to become a champion," she smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. Even though, Barry has always been her friend, he was also her rival. She wouldn't lose against him, that's what she had promised to herself. Without noticing it, she balled her hands to fists and thought about her journey again. It would be a real challenge. Many dangers waited for her, but also lots of good times. Would she make new friends? Yes, Hikari was sure of it.  
A small wave caught her attention. She could see something floating above the lake, but she only saw a silhouette. The surface of the lake reflected a small shadow, but the silhouette disappeared suddenly. Hikari shrugged with her shoulders. Maybe her imagination just joked with her. "Barry..." she mumbled. Suddenly, she jumped onto the same rock, next to her friend.

The boy almost lost his balance, but got caught by Hikari.

"We will become great Pokémon Trainers!" Hikari smirked.

Barry nodded with a smile, he straightened and raised his fist to the sky.

"Sinnoh! Here we come!" both of them screamed in the same moment.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**


	2. No Time To Choose

**Chapter 2: No Time To Choose  
**

"Journal, yes. Town Map, yes," Hikari counted and checked her equipment. She placed all things in her bag and looked for the rest. "And Professor Rowan's invitation, yes." The girl clasped her hands and smiled. She closed the zipper of her bag and placed it on her bed. Everything was perfect. A long journey meant a good preparation and good equipment, but the girl had planned everything since weeks now.  
Hikari ran to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes she had bought for the adventure. Hastily, she put on a short black and pink dress, a white had with a Pokeball as print and knee-high stockings. The yellow hair clips she wore almost disappeared under the had. The girl bounced up and down on her toes in happiness, she couldn't wait any longer.

Now, the time had come. She was ready to go, definitely. "Splendid," said the girl to herself as she left her room. One last check in the mirror of the bathroom and a last look at her room, and Hikari was ready.  
She ran downstairs into the kitchen and dashed to the kitchen table. "Good morning, mom," she exclaimed in joy.

"Good morning, Hikari," her mother said, when she placed a plate with some slices of bread on the table. She looked at her daughter with a worried expression. "Isn't a dress a little too short? It's quite cold outside," Johanna told her daughter.

Hikari smiled as she bit into her first marmalade bread. "Don't worry. I still have my jacket and a scarf for that case," she said, taking one more huge bite. While eating, Hikari prepared two sandwiches with ham, salad and some thin slices of a tomato. Together with one apple and a mandarin, she packed it into a lunchbox and packed the whole box into her bag. Also a bottle of fresh water. Still chewing her marmalade bread, Hikari already made a new one and shoved it into her mouth. Her nervous behavior was obvious, but understandable. After all it was her great day today. The day she would leave her home to travel across Sinnoh. Even just the thought made Hikari more excited.

Johanna sighed as she watched her daughter. She rubbed her hands dry on her apron and went to her daughter. "Do you have everything?" she asked and simply earned a nod from Hikari.

With another big bite, Hikari swallowed the second bread and poured the hot chocolate down her throat, though the hot chocolate was really hot, literally, but the girl didn't care. She wiped with her arm across her mouth and hopped to her feet. Only seconds separated her from the first step of the big adventure. "Mom, I'm off now," she exclaimed and threw her red jacket on.

Smiling, Johanna went to the impatient girl and wrapped her arms gently around her, keeping her in a warm hug. "My dear, good luck. You can always come back, I will be waiting for you." A single tear came up in her eye. Johanna's heart almost broke by seeing her only daughter leaving. How she wished to keep her daughter in her arms forever, but it was no use. Hikari was old enough to start her adventure and she desperately wanted it. Just like Johanna, when she was in her daughter's age. But as a mother, it hurt her. Her little princess was growing up, faster than she thought. She had to let her go to fulfill her wish. Johanna wiped the tear with her sleeve away and looked at Hikari proudly. "I have a present for you," she told her. The woman pulled a necklace out of the pocket of the apron she wore and handed it to her daughter. The pendant was a yellow and green feather. "This is a lunar wing, it will protect you on your journey."

Hikari nodded with a smile and tied the necklace to her bag. So she was always able to see the lucky charm. "Thanks, mom," the girl said and hugged her mother one more time. Slowly, she pulled away from her and closed her jacket. Jumping into her pink boots and wrapping the scarf around her neck, Hikari went to the door to leave. She already opened the door, but turned around a last time. "Mom, Leafeon, goodbye!" she exclaimed. The Pokémon on the couch simply yawned and ignored the farewell.  
"Sinnoh, here I co- aaah!"

"Hikari?" Johanna exclaimed after she heard her daughter's scream. The woman ran out of the house and found her daughter sitting on the ground. She had stumbled and fell down the three stairs. "Hikari, are you okay?" the woman asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes... Bye, mom!" Hikari hopped to her feet and made the first step. The first step of her journey. The feeling of excitement came up in her stomach and made her feel a little uncomfortable, but it was only the nervousness.

Worried about her daughter Johanna sighed and watched her disappear. "Oh dear, it can only get better. Good luck, my dear," she told herself and went back into her house.

Hikari walked straight along the path that lead out of Twinleaf Town. She didn't wait for Barry, because he had left early in the morning, but promised her to meet her in Rowan's laboratory. They wanted to choose their Pokémon together at the same time, to start their journeys at the same time. A fresh wind already met Hikari's cheeks, she shivered slightly and was actually happy for her mom's advice. The red jacket kept her warm as she left the path and reached the beginning of Route 201. A swarm of Starly flew above Hikari and headed to the direction of Sandgem Town, just like the girl. Hikari found a group a of Bidoof hidden in the undergrowth. The Pokémon watched her carefully.  
Walking, the girl went along the cold path through the little forest. The day was just beautiful and peaceful, a perfect start after the fall over the stairs. A nice morning always promised a nice and successful day. Hikari's enthusiasm didn't allow her to stop smiling.

No people met the girl on her way to Sandgem Town. The forest was almost deadly silent. Only the chirps and noises some Pokémon made, could be heard, and Hikari's steps. It was a good time to think about her first Pokémon. Which one would she choose? A grass-type? Or a water-type? Maybe a fire-type Pokémon? It was so difficult for her! She couldn't withdraw her choice, so which Pokémon could she take? Which was the strongest? Or the cutest? Oh, Hikari almost got a headache by thinking about choosing her first Pokémon. And what if Barry didn't wait for her and already got his? Her enthusiasm disappeared into the nowhere and Hikari felt sick.  
Maybe, she was too nervous. The thought of herself traveling across Sinnoh, a huge region, scared her a little. Slowly, Hikari's smile turned into a frown. Hikari stopped walking and turned around to see her hometown. Now would be her perfect chance to go home. She hesitated while biting her lip. The decision was even more difficult than she thought. She looked in the direction of Twinleaf Town, then to the East where Sandgem Town was. "Ah, it can't get too bad," Hikari told herself. She continued her walk to Sandgem with optimism. Just to mention it, with forced optimism.  
She counted the seconds and minutes that passed on her way. After a while she already had twenty minutes, but the counting distracted her from the bad thoughts and possibilities.  
After walking down a little hill in the forest, she saw a town, close to the sea and the forest. It was Sandgem Town. "Yes!" Hikari exclaimed and started running. She dashed down the hill and became faster and faster. The steep slope gave her more speed, but she couldn't stop anymore. Suddenly, Hikari slipped in a small, almost invisible, puddle of mud and skittered down the hill. Luckily, her face decelerated her slide.

"Ow..." mumbled the girl as she sat up again. She wiped the dirt off her face and hopped to her feet. "Okay, that was just bad luck. No, my own clumsiness," she told herself nervously. Hikari's gaze wandered around, she had almost reached the end of the forest. Her look stopped as she found someone in the woods, he seemed like a Trainer and had also a Pokémon, a red little monkey. "How cute, they're training," she said, watching him fighting against two Starly. Her motivation came back, seeing the Trainer with his Pokémon. He looked a little agitated and ran together with his Pokémon deeper into the forest.

Hikari smiled and continued. "Well, time for me to pick my first Pokémon up," the girl exclaimed. She headed to the town and already smelt a salty breeze of the sea. And soon, Hikari arrived. She found houses surrounding her and went into the town. It was a peaceful place, perfect for the start of her journey. Optimistically, she walked further. "Hm, okay, where is Rowan's laboratory?" she asked herself while turning around.

"Watch ou-"

Suddenly, someone dashed around the next corner and crashed into Hikari. Both landed on the ground. "Ow, what was..." Hikari murmured in slight pain. She opened her eyes and to her surprise she found somebody familiar lying next to her. "Barry?!"

"Hikari?" Barry yelled shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Hikari blinked a couple of times. "I could ask you the same, but I think we have the same answer. I'm going to Professor Rowan's laboratory. Didn't you want to get your first Pokémon today, too?" she asked rather in disbelief and confusion.

Barry jumped to his feet and turned hastily from side to side. "Yes, no, uhm...I've just been there, but we have a problem! There was an accident in the laboratory and another boy, who also will become a trainer today, got involved. One of the Pokémon escaped and he ran after it! Professor Rowan told me to find him, but I can't!" he exclaimed while grabbing Hikari's shoulders. Out of the sudden, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the road. "Come!" Barry ran and dragged Hikari to the northern side of Sandgem. Not far away was a huge building, it couldn't be missed.  
It was Professor Rowan's laboratory. Barry pulled Hikari inside. "Professor!"

"Barry, did you find him?" an elder man with a white beard and coat came. Obviously, he was Professor Rowan. His voice was kind of deep and somehow scary, yet calm. The room inside the building was quite messy, some books were lying on the floor and document and papers, too.

Barry jumped up and down in nervousness. "No! He has disappeared!" he screamed. Drops of sweat covered his face.

The old man turned to face Hikari, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "And the lady behind you?"

"Uh...I'm Hikari," the girl introduced herself.

"The new Trainer. Pleased to meet you, I'm Professor Rowan. I'm sorry for the chaos here, but we had a little problem." The man cleared his throat as he looked around. "Today, three new Trainers are supposed to start their journeys, you, Barry and Lucas. But when Lucas, a boy from Sandgem Town, came one Pokémon suddenly freed itself and ran away. Lucas ran after it and I sent Barry to look for him," Professor Rowan explained as he picked up one of the books.

Hikari gulped at the memory. "Did the boy have a red hat, a blue jacked and a monkey-like Pokémon?" she asked with a shaking voice. The boy she had seen in the forest. Now, Hikari's eyes snapped open. He had seemed to panic a little, because he was in trouble. Maybe he didn't practice fighting with his Pokémon, maybe he just tried to defend himself.

Rowan stared at the girl in surprise. "Yes, that is Lucas. But how do you know him?" he asked.

"I've seen him in the forest before I arrived in Sandgem Town! He was fighting two Starly," Hikari explained.

"That's not good. He has no experiences. I hope, he won't get hurt," the professor mumbled.

"Professor!" Barry exclaimed and stepped towards him. "Let us look for him again, I'm sure we can find him." His voice was serious and so was he. Barry took a deep breath before he spoke again. "As Pokémon Trainer it is our duty to help others, isn't it?"

Hikari and even Professor Rowan stared at the blonde-haired boy for a while. Hikari frowned and her glance wandered to the ground. _He is right. Maybe Barry is even more mature than me to become a good Pokémon Trainer. I didn't care for that boy at all and just kept walking. Do I even deserve to become a Trainer? _she asked herself. Barry's fighting spirit and his own responsibility truly impressed her, but even more his concern for other Trainers. She always saw him as clown, he always got himself into trouble to get attention, but suddenly Hikari's image of the boy changed. She started worrying about her own skills to be a Trainer.

"You're right. But don't go without a protection," Rowan said and walked to a huge metallic table. He got two Pokeballs and held them up. "Take these," the professor said.

Barry grabbed the Pokeball from his right hand. "Come, Hikari. Let's help him!" he exclaimed.

Hikari hesitated, but took the Pokeball. She followed her friend out of laboratory. She didn't know, which Pokémon was inside the red and white ball, but it didn't matter now. Someone needed help, that was the only thing that counted.

"Let's go!" screamed Barry as he dashed towards the forest, leaving Hikari in a cloud of dust behind. Patiently, the girl waited, waited and waited, until Barry came back. He forced himself to smile and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, you know the place where you saw him, right?" he let out a fake laugh. "You first," he said and mentioned Hikari to show him the way.

The girl nodded and walked towards the forest near Route 201. She was sure, she had seen Lucas in this area. Her sense for orientation wasn't the best, but good enough to remember the area. Hikari walked into the forest, followed by her friend Barry. Somehow she was scared, she didn't imagine the begin of her journey like this. The search for a lost Trainer and a Pokémon? Going into a deep forest for that? Hikari frowned, but kept walking. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, but she did her best to ignore that uncomfortable feeling.

"Aaah!"

A scream suddenly echoed through the forest.

Barry looked up in surprise. "Did you hear that? That must have been him!" he said and pulled Hikari through the forest. He followed small noises he heard and dragged his friend deeper into the dangerous forest. Running, he came closer to the place where the noises and screams came from.

Hikari and Barry found a swarm of Starly flying around something. They attacked with their pointy beaks. Suddenly, a flame hit some of the bird Pokémon, chasing them away, but they came back.

"Chimchar, use Ember!" a boy yelled.

In the middle of the swarm was a red monkey Pokémon. It fought with the Starly group, but didn't have any chance. The Pokémon ignored the commands of the boy and kept fighting for itself, it used Scratch and attacked some Starly. "Chim!" Suddenly, it used Ember Attack and spat out little flames at the bird Pokémon.

"That's him," Barry said. He didn't hesitate to throw the Pokeball, he had got from Professor Rowan. "Go!" he yelled and released a green Pokémon with a leaf on its head. "A Turwig," Barry said in surprise. "Perfect. Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" he yelled. The Pokémon actually obeyed him. It turned its head and shot some razor-sharp leaves at the swarm of Starly. A couple of them got hit by the attack and turned to face Barry and Hikari. "Turtwig, use Tackle!" commanded Barry. As one of the Starly flew to Turtwig, Turtwig jumped and tackled it in its flight. It sent it straight back and rammed it into a tree. The bird simply winced in pain. "Hikari, what are you waiting for?" he asked before he gave the next command.

_Barry is amazing! It is the first time he is fighting with a Pokémon, but his commands... he looks like...he has done that for his life. He always pretended to fight with a Pokémon, but these silly practices and dreams actually helped him..._ thought the girl. Doubts came up inside her and stopped her from releasing her Pokémon.

"Hikari!"

The girl squeezed her eyes close and threw the Pokeball. A blue penguin-like Pokémon appeared. "A...a Piplup..." she mumbled. "Piplup, use Bubble Attack!" Hikari commanded. The penguin first looked at her and blinked, but within a wink of an eye, it turned around and shot water bubbles at the swarm of bird Pokémon. The bubbles hit them and forced them backwards. "Now, use your beak!" the girl shouted. Piplup jumped and tried to fly, but if fell again, as penguin it was unable to fly. As one Starly came towards it, it jumped again and stopped it from attacking. "Bubble Attack!" yelled Hikari and pointed at the swarm of Pokémon.  
Piplup took a deep breath and exhaled hundredds of bubbles which burst as they touched the bird Pokémon. With Turtwig's Razor Leaf and Chimchar's Ember Attack the Pokémon chased the swarm of Starly away. They were save now.

The boy with the blue hair sighed in relief. "Ha... holy Arceus, that was a day..." he mumbled.

"You must be Lucas?" asked Barry as he walked to him.

The boy nodded and smiled. "Yes. Thank you for helping me. I wanted to bring Chimchar back, but it didn't listen to me," Lucas explained. He held up a Pokeball and returned the red monkey Pokémon in it.

Hikari also came to the group and smiled. She glanced at the blue penguin proudly. "Shall we go back?" she asked, pointing in the direction of Sandgem Town with her thumb.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Professor Rowan asked while looking at the three new Trainers.

All of them nodded at the same time. "Yes," exclaimed Barry. He looked at the Turtwig in his arms. "We want to keep the Pokémon we battled with," he said. To get the opinion of the others, he glanced at Hikari and Lucas. Both of them nodded. Turtwig even licked his cheek suddenly. He frowned and turned his head away from the Pokémon. Honestly, he didn't expect the Pokémon to do this.

Hikari stroked the Piplup's head, as she held it in her arms. "We will become good friends, what do you say?" she asked the Pokémon.

"Piplup!" chirped the Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Lucas fought to return his Chimchar into its Pokeball. It didn't listen to him at all, but he wanted to keep it. He hoped to become good friends with the Pokémon after all.  
Professor Rowan stepped closer to the group of Trainers and handed out three red devices, one to each Trainer. "These devices are called PokeDex. It's a digital lexicon for Pokémon. When you catch a Pokémon, its data will be saved in the PokeDex, you can also check on a Pokémon's level, its attacks and the data you need for a battle," the professor explained. He also handed each Trainer five Pokeballs to catch new Pokémon. "I'm sure you will do well," the elder man said and stroked his beard.

"Turtwig, shall we go now?" Barry asked the green Pokémon. It nodded in agreement. He grabbed the Pokeballs, the PokeDex, packed them into his bag and dashed out of the lab. "Hikari, see you in the Pokémon league!" he yelled before he left.

"Wait!" shouted Hikari shocked. She didn't even have the chance to stop him. "I... I thought...we will travel together," she mumbled to herself. Lowering her head in despair, she frowned. Somehow, she had planned everything else than traveling alone. Why didn't Barry want to travel with her together? They were friends after all. "Uh..." she pouted and almost cried. All her plans disappeared into darkness and her optimism, too. Her Piplup stared at her, kind of confused. It wrapped its wings around her leg to comfort the Trainer girl.

Lucas noticed her sadness and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can travel together for a while, if you don't mind. My first goal is Jubilife City, if you want to come with me," he told her. Hikari with tears of happiness in her eyes. For her luck not all of her hopes got destroyed.  
The trainers took their new equipment from Professor Rowan and thanked him. Hikari and Lucas left, together as new Pokémon Trainers and with the same goal: Jubilife City.

The begin of their journey was truly a challenge, but all three of them had passed it together. But still, they didn't know, what adventures waited for them.

Professor Rowan watched Hikari and Lucas leaving. He smiled to himself. _I'm truly impressed. These three Trainers do have more skills than they know. I'm excited to see, if they can manage to become true Pokémon masters._

* * *

**Okay, quite short at the end, but I didn't have more time. Sorry.**

**Still, please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**


End file.
